


Bens dream

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title really is a hole summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bens dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ben x Sally   
> there's not much to it but i really like it its cute im sorry if there out of charter

Ben stared at the sky, thinking about how Sally looked today, in the new dress she had got, for her 20th birthday. 

Ben was sad he hadn’t asked sally “the BIG question” yet. Thinking about it Ben looked down at the ring in his hand and sighed. Ben quickly put it away when he heard someone coming 

“Hey silly what are you doing out here?” Sally asked Ben, her voice worming his heart. 

“Sally have you ever thought . . . “ Be stopped scared to even talk about the idea. “have i what?” Sally asked, sitting on his lap. “Never mind silly girl.” Ben said hugging  her from behind. 

“okay silly boy.” sally said giggling

 

Ben could hear Jeff calling Sally name looking for her. Ben could hear him tripping over every tree. 

Ben thought about the ring in his pocket. “Sally . . . Sally would you marry me?” Ben asked tightening his hug so she couldn't turn around. “what?” Sally just asked, her eyes were wide  did he really just ask that?  Sally thought to herself 

“you heard me right.” Ben said. 

“Ben i . . . yes Ben YES!” sally said so happy she want to tackle hug Ben but couldn't move. 

Ben barred his face in Sally’s hair, so happy she said yes. Ben sat there taking in Sally’s sent 

  
  


Ben’s eyes slowly drifted open, he looked around to see he was in his bed. Ben’s attention was drawn to the movement in front of him. Ben looked and saw a little 10 year old Sally in his arms. 

That's right we can’t age  Ben thought to staring at the sleeping girl. 

“i would still marry you.” Ben said hugging her tighter,  and falling back asleep.

  
The End


End file.
